Bajo la luna de Italia
by Buffy F. Gilmore
Summary: Draco Malfoy entra en escena! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Primer contacto DRHm... Aunk sea raro.
1. Default Chapter

Como cada año, se dirigieron los tres al Expreso De Hogwarts. La calor, era insoportable. Hermione llevaba una camiseta sin mangas i una falda. Harry una camiseta de manga corta con unos pantalones cortos, igual que Ron.

- Mirar. Este compartimiento esta vacío. Entramos?- dijo Hermione.

- Vale- contestaron Ron y Harry.

- Qué vais a hacer este verano?- pregunto Ron.

- Vaya pregunta... Crees que voy a poder hacer algo? A no ser que cuando llegue a casa de mis tíos esta haiga desaparecido, no creo que vaya a hacer nada diferente a lo que he hecho estos dieciséis años anteriores.

- Mis padres me han asegurado de que este verano nos iremos de vacaciones a algún sitio especial. He oído algo sobre Europa... y un tour...

- Que suerte!- exclamaron los dos amigos.

- Y tu Ron?

- Pues.... mis padres quieren enviarnos a Ginny y a mi a un campamento. Dicen que quieren pasar el verano a solas. Se quieren ir a Francia... En el caso de que me apuntaran a un campamento no se si podría sobrevivir. Oye Harry.... Y si te apuntaras tu también?

- Ron... No se si Harry después de todo lo que ha pasado este año...

- Y porque no?- corto Harry. Podría ser una magnifica idea. A quien le tendría que preguntar?  
- Pues podrías empezar por Dumbledore- dijo tajantemente Hermione. El sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

- Ya empezamos!! Siempre igual!! "Lo que es mejor para ti", " No te preocupes Harry, todo pasara", "Tal vez dentro de unos años...." Siempre Oigo las mismas frases! Es que no entiende nadie que lo que es mejor para mi no es lo que ellos se piensan?

- Harry... lo siento...- se disculpó Hermione. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada. Es que siempre es igual. Seguro que si fuera un chico normal habría disfrutado mucho mas que siendo Harry Potter.

nadie dijo nada. Lo que daba a entender que Ron y Hermione estaban le daban la razón. Y esto puso furioso a Harry.

- Hola chicos. Puedo pasar? - Peguntó Ginny.

Los tres se giraron y asintieron.

- Que os pasa? Estáis muy callados.

- Pues mira...

- Oye Ron, Sabes que?

- A no ser que me des una bola de cristal... y aun así lo dudo mucho.

- Oh! Que chispa, Ronnie!

- Bueno, me lo vas a decir o que?

- Mama me ha enviado una carta, bueno, nos ha enviado, una carta.

- Ah... Y que ponía?

-Que ya arreglado lo del campamento. Nos vamos el lunes que viene. No es emocionante?

- UFF!! Es de emocionante...

- Bueno Ron, por lo menos no estarás incomunicado todo el verano...no te quejes.

- Pues ojala lo estuviera.

Ginny empezó a hablar con Hermione sobre los jugadores mas guapos de Quidditch del momento. Harry Pensaba en lo mal que le iban a ir las vacaciones. Ron en lo que se iba aburrir rodo el verano en ese campamento.

El viaje se hizo mas corto de lo normal. En la estación estaban el Sr. y la Sra. Weasly, los padres de Ron, y a lo lejos Tío Vernon. La Sra Weasly abrazo a Harry, y le deseo la mayor suerte del mundo, que era lo único que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

- Vamos. Date Prisa.

- Hola- Dijo Harry, y empezó a caminar.

Hermione y Ron le miraron hasta que cruzo las puertas de la estación.

- Pobre Harry...- dijo Hermione.

- Es verdad, pero no podemos hacer nada. Harry siempre sera Harry.

- Vamos Hermione?- Le pregunto su madre.

y ante la sorpresa de todos, Hermione beso a Ron. Estuvieron u buen rato con los labios juntos hasta que ino de los padres tosió ante aquel espectáculo.

- Ya voy mama! Bueno, ya hablaremos, no?

- Si. Adiós Hermione.

- Adiós.

Hermione se fue con sus padres hasta el coche, situado a dos manzanas de la estación. Durante el trayecto, el silencio fue total. Al subirse al coche, su madre pregunto:

- Y ese beso?

- Ah, eso... no ha sido nada!

- Y como que a Harry no se lo has dado?

- Ah bueno...

- No hace falta que sigas- dijo su padre- Tienes novio, admitelo.

- Vale. Pero en ningún momento lo he negado, que conste.

Los padres se quedaron son poder articular palabra.

- Que vamos a hacer este verano?

- Recuerdas a tu tía Katie?- Pregunto su padre/

- Si. La hermana de mama.

- Te ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ella. ene un pequeño hotel en la playa, así que ha pensado que le podrías ayuda, ganarías dinero, y te lo pasarías bien. Podrías aprender otro idioma.

- Donde vive?

- En Italia. En un pequeño pueblo llamado Lido Di Lesolo.

-Oh.... Y cuando iré?

- en cuanto lleguemos a casa la llamas y hablas tu con ella.

- Sabe lo de Hogwarts y todo eso?

- Si. Se lo dijimos cuando llamo.

- Y vosotros vendréis?

- Si. Las dos ultimas semanas de vacaciones. Así nos vendremos todos juntos para Londres otra vez.

Hermione no podia hablar. Estaba muy contenta. No sabia casi nada de Katie. Cuando era joven se marcho de casa, porque se enfado con la familia.


	2. Venecia

"Bien, he decidido subir otro capítulo porque la verdad, en el anterior no había nada que diera gracia a la historia. Espero que os guste. No me gustaría que se me hiciera muy largo, porque a mi los fics largos, se me acaban haciendo pesados. Puede que tarde en llegar pero habrá Draco/Hermione en algún momento. Tengo que agradecer a mi prima, por enseñarme el arte de la pareja D/Hm. No es el primer fic que escribo, pero seguro que es el primero que acabo, o eso espero. Si todo sale bien, subiré otro muy pronto.

Así que gracias por leer y, si tienen tiempo, dejen review"

**CHAPTER 2**

"HOLA RON Y HARRY!!!

Ya me he enterado de la buena noticia!! Me alegro mucho de que dejaran ir a Harry al campamento. Seguro que seréis los reyes. Jeje... Yo llevo una semana en Italia. Esto es muy bonito. Aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. El hotel es muy bonito. Yo no duermo aquí. Duermo en casa de mi tía. Esta al lado de un faro. Me encanta. Ya se algo de italiano. Como os va a vosotros? espero que muy bien. Y a Ginny? Darle muchos besos de mi parte. Bueno, no se los deis. Se encadaría.

Muchos besos a los dos. En especial a Ron.

Hermione."

-Vamos Hermione. Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

- Ya voy!!

Su tía le esperaba en la puerta. Tenemos que estar allí a las ocho. Tenemos cinco minutos.

- Lo siento, es que estaba escribiendo una carta a Ron y Harry, mis mejores amigos.

- Bueno, en ese caso no pasa nada.

Llegaron en apenas tres minutos. Dormían bastante cerca del hotel, así que nunca llegaban tarde.

- Boungiorno Katie!- Era Nico, el recepcionista del Hotel. Boungiorno Hermione!

"Que guapo!" Pensaba Hermione cada vez que lo veía, y eso era Muy a menudo.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde le esperaba Tino, el jefe de los camareros. Le dijo durante esa semana se tendría que encargar de las mesas del sector uno, es decir, de cuatro mesas.

Al acabar el almuerzo tenia una hora libre, hasta que llegaban los primeros clientes a comer. Todos eran los que estaban en el hotel, por lo que a la semana ya conocía de vista a la mayoría. Una pareja de ancianos, habían venido desde Alemania. El hombre era profesor de Ingles, por lo que rápidamente había hablado con Hermione. Eran muy amables, y siempre le daba propina.

En cuanto llego a casa esa noche, bien tarde, envío la carta. Eran bastante rápidos para contestar. A la mañana siguiente tenían fiesta, Katie y Hermione. Fueron a desayunar al hotel.

- Donde Quieres ir hoy?

- Me da igual.... donde vallamos seguro que me gustara.

- Venecia?

- No queda demasiado lejos?

- No! Hay apenas 22 kilómetros, lo que pasa es que tenemos que ir en barco.

- Pues Vamos!

La visita a Venecia fue magnifica. Visitaron Todo. Lo que mas le gusto fue "El Punete De Los Suspiros". Era un pequeño puente, que llevaba de los juzgados, hasta la cárcel. Los presos suspiraban porque esa era la ultima vez que verían el mar. Katie conocía todos los rincones bonitos de Venecia. Se sentaron en una terraza a tomar algo.

- Y con los chicos.... com te va?

- UFF! Después de seis años de estar con dos mejores amigos uno de ellos, Ron, se me declaro. Yo no sabia que decir. Llevamos tres meses y un poco mas saliendo.

- Algo es algo, no?

- Si. Y tu?

- Uff!! No se lo mio... Con todos los chicos con quien he estado me he acabado cansando. No se como manejarlos.

- Cuantos anyos tines?

- Por?

- No se... eres muy joven para todo lo que has vivido. Llevas siete años fuera de tu casa, de tu país...

- Tengo veinticinco años.

- Me encantaría ser como tu a esa edad.

- A veces se hecha de menos a mi madre... y a la tuya. Ibamos siempre juntas. Aunque nos lleváramos bastantes años... Recuerdo que siempre era ella la que me cuidaba. Como tus abuelos trabajaban... Seguro que todos han cambiado. Ocho años se pueden hacer muy largos, sabes?

- Ocho años se hacen largos, pero la gente no cambia. Puede que tengan el pelo un poco mas blanco... o que sean un poco mas cascarrabias, pero siguen siendo los mismos.

- Sera mejor que nos vallamos. Si queremos estar a las tres en el Hotel para empezar a preparar las cosas.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño puerto. A Hermione le daba impresión de que era mas que una estación de metro que un puerto.

"Puede que los finales queden un poco raros, y que sean muy diferentes de medida, pero es que como no tenía pensado subirlo, pues he escrito sin pensar en la medida de los capítulos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Buffy F. Gilmore_"


	3. Todo empezo con el dibujo

He tenido un pequeňo problema con el teclado y me han desaparecido cosa. Me han desaparecido los accento, y leer sin accentos, por lo menos a mi, me cuesta.

Este capitulo es bastante largo, pero la malloria es dialogo, cosa que hace mas amena. Espero que os guste/

Gracias por todos los reviews que me habies dejado!!

**CHAPTER 3: Todo empezo con el dibujo....**

- Mira Harry! Una carta de Hermione!

- Leela, Rapido!

Ron leyo la carta en voz alta. Una gran sorisa se le dibujo en la cara. Rapidamente le escribieron la contestacion.

"Hola Hermione.

Te echamos de menos!! En especial yo. Tengo muchas ganas de verte, y solo llevamos una semana y un poco mas sepasados. No se como iran los proximos dos meses. Seguro que para ti muy birn. Haver si nos dejan algun dia libre libre, y podemos ir a visitarte. Puedo convencer a mi padre para que ponga un trasladador. Y de paso pasear los dos juntos bajo la luna Italiana.

Bueno, no tanto, eh! Hermione, esque ultimamente esta asi. Se ha vuelto MUY Romantico. El otro dia estabamos en el lago, y se acercaron dos chicas. Mejor no decir como reacciono. Yo hable con ellas, pues como siempre, pero el se fue. Es asi.

Bueno, muchos besos!!

Arrivederci!!"

- Corre enviasela!- dijo Ron

- No. Tenemos que esperar a que sea de noche. O, en todo caso, esperar hasta el fin de semana, cuando tengamos libre. Ahora tenemos que ir al lago.

- Que nos toca hoy?

- A las 9.00, natacion. Luego desayuno, y luego excursion. Hoy comemos en la montanya.

- Bueno, vamos?

- Si, claro. Haver si encontramos a Ginny.

- Hermione, ya es la hora, vamos? - pregunto su tia.

- Si, espera. Me quito la camisa, me pongo la camiseta y salgo.

- Esque he quedado y no quiero llegar tarde. Tengo que ducharme y todo eso, sabes?

- Pues ves tirando. Ahora voy yo. Escucho como su tia se iba. Al momento salio. Llevaba el pantalon negro del restaurante, y una camiseta negra con una serpiente blanca. "Slytherin", penso.

Llego a casa apenas en tres minutos.

- Como se llama la persona con quien has quedado?

- Bill.

- Oh! Haver si sabes manejarlo, no?

Hermione empezo a ver la tele.

"No dan nada- penso- Solo programas inutiles. Operaccioni Triunfo, valla timo. Al igual que Pop Idol. Lo unico que consiguen es ocupar el paso para los cantantes de verdad"

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Habre Hermione! Por Favor!- dijo su tia desde al ducha.

- Quien es?- Pregunto acercandose a la puerta.

- Soy Bill. Eres Katie?

- No. Soy su sobri...- no acabo la frase- Bill??!!

- Hermione!!

Era Bill Weasly. Uno de los Hermanos mayores de Ron.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, Bill.

- Yo tambien.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Bill se levanto y abrazo a Hermione.

En ese momento salio su tia Katie del Labavo.

- Bill?

- Katie....puedo explicarlo.

- Ah...

- Hermione es la mejor amiga de mi hermano. Hemos pasado muy buenos ratos todos juntos. Hasta hemos ido junos a los mundiales de quidditch!

- Es verdad...- dijo Hermione. Recordo los malos momentos que paso ese verano. La marca tenebrosa, y el principio de una pesadilla que aun continuaba.- Bill es el Hermano de Ron.

- Ron?-pregunto Katie- Tu ron?

- Tu Ron?- Pregunto Bill.

- Mi Ron?

- Es tu Ron?

- Si. Es mi Ron.

- Que ilusion! - dijo finalmente Bill y abrazo otra vez a Hermione. Esta vez ella se separo de el.

- Bueno, sera mejor que te lleves a Katie o empezara a subirse por las paredes.

- Buena idea.

Bill, se acerco a Katie, le beso la mejilla y le dio una pequeña flor blanca.

- Es preciosa. Muchas gracias.

- Vamos?

- Si. Hermione, hay algo de comer en la nevera. Volvere algun dia.

- JeJe! Disfrutalo. Es una pieza unica.

- Adios Hermione! Ya nos veremos!

- Adios Bill!

Hermione se quedo sola. Enchego la tele, pero no entendia mucho.Se calento la cena en el microondas.

Se aburria trememndamente. Decidio ir a dar una vuelta por el paseo maritimo. Se cambio los pantalones por una falda corta tejana. Se puso las sandalias y se fue. Se sento en un banco, enfrente habia un chico joven, haciendo retratos a la gente que se los pedia.

Hermione estubo un poco mas de media hora sentada. Era la una. Decidio levantarse e irse para casa. Se levanto, se puso bien la falda y empezo a caminar.

-... Espera.

Hermione se giro.

- Eh?

- Espera un momento. Ven, por favor.

Se acerco.

- Toma.

Le dio un cuadro. Era ella, sentada en el banco. Era precioso. Solo se distinguia ella y el banco. Todo lo demas, estaba borroso.

- Gracias.

- Esque estabas tan quieta...

- Bueno... Cuanto es?

- No es nada. Quedatelo, un recuerdo.

- Muchas gracias.

- No es nada, repito.

- Como es que no hablas Italiano?

- Mi padre es Italiano. Mi madre es de Inglaterra.

- Yo tambien soy de alli.

- Que casualidad, no?

- Si... Bueno, yo ya me iba.

- Quieres...Tomar algo? Un cafe? Una coca-cola? Un whisky?

- Me quedo con la Coca- Cola.

- Como te llamas?

- Hermione Granger. Tu?

- Angelo Firetti. Llamame Angelo.

- Bonito nombre.

- Vamos? conozco una cafeteria....seguro que estara abierta.

- Porque no nos cojemos una lata en ese chiringuito?

- Buena Idea.

Angelo fue a buscar dos Coca-Colas.

- Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto dandole el refresco.

- 16. Tu?

- 18.

Ambos bebieron un trago de Coca Cola.

- Que hacias sola, sentada en un banco a estas horas? Te ha dejado el novio? Te has enfadado con tu familia?

- No. Mi novio esta en Inglaterra. Mi familia Tambien. Estoy bien con todos.

- Entonces? Porque estabas sentada en un banco ahi sola?

- Me aburria en casa. Trabajas en eso?- pregunto senyalando el caballete.

- No. Estudio Empresariales. Pero lo que me gusta es pintar. Por las noches me vengo al Paseo Maritimo y pinto para la gente.

- Y porque estudias eso si no te gusta?

- Mi padre no queria que fuera pintor. Me obligo a estudiar una cosa que no queria.

- Que cruel...

- Yo tambien pense eso. Pero hay un momento en el que te rindes y decides admitir que tus padres solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

- Tienes razon. Toda la razon del mundo.

- Bueno...

- Me tengo que ir. Son casi las dos. Mi tia tiene que estar a punto de venir. Como no me encuentre en casa...

- Vives con tu tia?

- Si. He venido a pasar el verano con ella. Trabajo con ella en un hotel.

- Eres camarera?

- Si.

- Te acompaño a casa?

- Como quieras...

- Has dicho que tenias novio, no?

- Si.

- Pues mejor te acompanyo, no valla a ser que te pase algo, y tu pobre chico sufra.

Se fueron paseando . A Hermione le dio un escalofrio.

- Tienes frio?

- Si, un poco.

- Toma- le dio un jersey- Siempre lo llevo.

- Gracias.

Llegaron a casa de Katie.

- Bueno... espero volver a verte, Hermione.

- Lo mismo digo.

Angelo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas Noches, Hermione

- Buenas Noches.

Entro, enchego la luz y se miro a un pequeño espejo que habia en la entrada. El jersey! no se lo habia devuelto! Abrio rapidamente la puerta, pero no estaba.

Habria girado por la calle. "Mañana vuelvo y se lo doy"

Siento lo de lso accentos, si alguien sabe la soluccion, me la puede decir??

Gracias por leerme y dejad algun review, que eso siempre anima!! En el proximo capitulo, saldra Malfoy!


	4. RubioQuieto Misterioso

Vale, el cuarto capitulo ya esta aqui... Estoy bastante contenta, porque he conseguido subir mas de un capitulo. Por fin, aparece en escena el magnifico Draco Malfoy... Dios! Que Guapoooo!!!! U.U Esque es superior a mi.... xD

Bueno muchas gracias a todas las persona que me han dejado Review. Eso siempre ayuda, como a he dicho antes. Sin nada ams que decir, aqui esta el capitulo: "Rubio...Quieto....Misterioso."

**CHAPTER 4: "Rubio....Quieto... Misterioso." **

- Dios Mama! NO!

- Por que no?

- Porque no quiero! Estoy harto de que siempre tengamos que ir a ese estupido pueblo! Por muchos amigos importantes que tu tengas, no se ignifica que sea divertido!

- Pero cariño, piensa que este sera el ultimo verano que vayas. El proximo ya seras mayor de edad y podras ir donde tu quieras.

- Bueno... visto de esa manera...

- Si te quieres llevar a un amigo...

- No. Prefiero ir solo que mal acompañado.

- Bueno, el proximo lunes nos vamos.

- Buenas noches mama.

- Buenas noches Draco.

- Como fue la cita?

- OH!! Perfecta! Fuimos a un restaurante muy romantico.... y luego al cine. Luego nos fuimos a la playa y estuvimos hablando casi hasta las tres de la mañana. Tu que hiciste?

- Estuve en el paseo. Estuve un rato y me volvi. Tenia frio.

- Y el chico?

- Que chico?

- El del Jersey.

- Que jersey?

- Y el del dibujo.

- Que dibujo?

- Hermione...

- No fue Nada. Estaba sentada en un banco y el me dibujo. Luego hablamos y me dejo el jersey porque tenia frio. Y se me olvido darselo.

- Mientras solo sea eso... Si Ron es tan buen chico como Bill...

- Seguro que lo es.

- No vallas a hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientas. Yo estube saliendo con dos chicos a la vez. Al final me quede sin ninguno de los dos, y con una mala fama....

- A mi ese chico no me gusta. Y no me va a gustar. Yo quiero mucho a Ron, y eso no va a cambiar...

- Vale, si tu lo dices...

- Vamos, coje tus cosas que nos vamos!

- Ya voy mama.

Echo un poco de polvos flu en la chimena, pronuncio claramente donde querian ir, y metieron todas sus cosas. Luego saltaron Padre, Madre e Hijo.

- Hola!- escucharon nada mas salir por la otra chimenea- pensabamos que os habiais equivocado y que no llegabais!

Era la hermana de Narcisa. Se abrazaron y se dieron dos besos. Luego lo mismo a Lucius, y mas tarde a Draco.

- Que grandote estas Draco!

"Y tu que grandota estas tambien! Pero a lo ancho" penso. Sonrio con la tipica sonrisa de querer irse lo mas pronto posibe.

- Angelo! Baja que ya han llegado tus tios y tu primo!

Dio dos besos a Narcisa y le estrecho la mano a Lucius.  
- Hola- dijo con voz de ultratumba.

- Hola- contesto Draco.

- Anda cariño, acompaña a Draco a tu cuarto, y ayudale con todo eso- dijo señalando la maleta.

- Si mama.

Los dos chicos se fueron al cuarto de Angelo.

- Esa sera tu cama.

Bajaron a cenar. Durante toda la cena los mayores estuvieron hablando. Ellos no articulaban palabra.

- Angelo, porque no os vais los dos a dar una vuelta? Asi le presentas a todos tus los que sales por las noches.

- Vale.

- Tu? Amigos? - pregunto Draco.

Acabaron de cenar y se marcharon, mientras los padres acababan con el postre.

- En serio que tienes amigos?

- No. No los tengo. No me gustan, sabes?

- Entonces como que tu madre cree que sales con amigos si en realidad no tienes?

- Por las noches me dedico a pintar. Me pongo en el paseo maritimo y pinto a los extranjeros que vienen aqui de vacaciones. A cambio ellos me dan dinero.

- En serio? vaya tonteria....

- Puede que para alguien con un celebro tan cerrado como el tuyo sea una tonteria, pero para mi es algo agradable.

- Sabes que... mejor empezamos de nuevo. Me queda un mes por delante de vacaciones. Quiero pasarlo bien. O por lo menos no pasarlo mal.

- Vale. Te vienes al paseo? No hay mucho que ver... ya sabes, no?

- Vamos... puede que lo pasemos hasta bien!

Empezaron a caminar. Se notavan que eran familia. Tenian los mismos ojos. A diferencia de Draco, Los de Angelo eran calido. los dos tenian las misma complexion, pero angelo era un poco mas grande a causa de los dos años de diferencia que havia entre ellos. Llegaron a la zona donde solia ponerse siempre Angelo a pintar y justo en el banco de enfrente estaba Hermione. La chica que habia conocido la noche anterior.

- Draco, espera un momento, ahora vengo. Tengo que ir a hablar con una persona.

- Vale, te espero aqui.

Se sento en un banco bastante alejado. Vio como se acercaba a una chica. Angelo acercandose a una chica... extraño.

"Que guapa es...-penso mientras se acercaba- Tengo que conseguir acercarme a ella y hacerme su amigo"

- Hola Angelo!- dijo Hermione- he suponido que vendrias.

- Hola Hermione, que haces por aqui?

- Pues.... que ayer me dejaste el jersey y luego no te lo di. Me tengo que ir, dentro de media hora empiezo a trabajar...

- Vale- cojio el jersey que Hermione le daba

- Veo que vienes acompañado - miro en direccion a Draco- Quien es?

- Mi primo. Esta aqui de vacaciones.

Miro otra vez. Era rubio... tan quieto... era misterioso.

- Bueno, Adios.

- Adios!

Se marcho al restaurante, donde le esperaba Katie.

- Te has vuelto a ver con ese chico, no?

- Par darle el jersey...

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras hermione.


	5. El faro, la playa, nosotros

Gracias pro los review, y disculpad por la tardanza. El instituto lo a complicado todo.

CHAPTER 5: "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que raro que no haiga contestado, no?- pregunto Ron.

- Alomejor no ha llegado la carta... o no ha tenido tiempo para contestar.... puede que..

- Por favor, para.

- Vale.

- No habra encontrado otro chico, no?

- No digas tonterias.... Hermione te quiere mucho!

- Gracias.

- Y ginny?

- En su cabaña, con su nueva amiga: Caroline. Es de EEUU, o de por ahi. Van siempre las dos juntas...

- Bueno, vamos a por ella? Bueno, a por ellas?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Hermione seguia trabajando. Habia pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que habia llegado a Italia. No habia vuelto a ver a Angelo.

- Hermione, puedes ayudarme ha hacer al cama?

- Si, claro.

Se acerco a la cama de Katie y entre las dos la hicieron.

- Como te va con Bill?

- Todo es maravilloso... Es guapo, inteligente...

- Gracioso.

- Tambien.

Como siempre estubieron toda la tarde en el hotel. Eran las diez y media cuando salieron.

- Mira quien hay esperandote- dijo Katie, senyalando hacia un banco.

- Angelo...

- Anda ves, te espero en casa.

Hermione se acerco y se sento a su lado.

- Hacia tiempo que no te veia- dijo el chico.

- Esque ultimamente he estado muy cansada. La calor me agote... sin contar el restaurante del hotel.

- Ah... vienes esta noche al banco donde te pinte?

- Vale. Voy a casa, me ducho y vuelvo. Nos vemos!

- Vale. Adios.

Hermione se fue a casa de su tia. Angelo a su casa. Llego y aviso a su madre de que habia quedado y que se iba.

- Vale, pero te llevas a tu primo.

- Mama!

- Lo siento, esque nosotros nos vamos de fiesta, y mejor que no se quede solo.

- Vale, me lo llevo, pero.....

- Pero que?

- Nada.

Se fue a su cuarto, donde encontro a Draco sentado en el suelo del balcon.

- Draco, nos vamos.

- Que?

- Si, mis padres y los tuyos se van de fiesta y quieren que nos vallamos a algun sitio. Iremos a dar una vuelta por el paseo. Me han dado dinero. Has cenado?

- No. Me han dicho que cenaria contigo.

- Bueno pues nos vamos a cenar nosotros. Podemos ir al McDonald. O a una pizzeria...

- Bueno. Espera que me cambio.

Llevaba puesto el bañador.

- Yo tambien me tengo que cambiar.

Angelo llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalon de chandal.

Los se pusieron unos pantalones tejanso. Draco una camiseta negra, cosa que acentuaba su pelo rubio. Angelo una camiseta blanca, cosa que hacia que su piel se viera mas morena.

Hermione se sento en el banco, al lado de la pareja que conocia del restaurante, los dos ancianos. Empezaron a hablar.

- Mira Draco, ahi esta la chica con quien he quedado.

- Y yo voy de aguantavelas?

- No, porque entre nosotros no hay nada. La he visto solamente dos veces...

Draco estubo todo el rato mirando hacia la playa. No queria mirar al banco hasta que su primo y la chica no se hubieran saludado. Se quedo en el banco de antes a ese.

- Hola Hermione!- dijo Angelo, acercandose.

- Hola!- le dio dos besos.

- Adios señora Rogref, Adios señor Regref.

- Adios Hermione.

Angelo miro a Hemrmione

- Clientes del restaurante.

- Ah se me olvidaba... estas guapisima.

Hermione llevaba una falda tejana con una camiseta azul, estrecha, el pelo lo llevaba liso, a diferencia de como lo llevaba siempre.

- Vamos alli esta mi primo.

Se acercaron al banco donde estaba Draco. Este su puse en pie.

- Granger!!!????

- Malfoy???!!!

- Os conoceis?

- Si- dijeron a la vez.

- Este ser es tu primo?

- Si.... es Draco.- Cada vez estaba mas desconcertado.

- En serio que sois familia? No me lo puedo creer...

- Que causalidad, no Granger? Si esque el mundo es un pañuelo!

- Bueno, vamos a algun sitio?- preguto Angelo.

- Draco... si no quieres, pues te vas, pero... No dijiste que que no querias pasarlo mal? Pues intenta durante el mes que tienes de vacaciones borrar todo lo que te ha pasado con Hermione, y luego en Septiembre, vuelves a la guerra con ella. A ti Hermione, te digo lo mismo. Bueno, vamos a algun sitio?

- Vale- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Empezaron a caminar en la direccion en la que havian venido ellos dos.

- Donde vamos?

- Me da igual.

- A mi ambien.

- Haver, no. - dijo parandose en seco y girandos hacia Draco y Hermione, que venian tras el - Si seguis a si yo me voy a mi casa a ver la tele. Empezemos de nuevo- se aclaro la garganta- Hermione, he tenido que traer a mi primo porque mis padres y mis tios se han tenido que ir de cena. Se llama Draco. Esta es HErmione, una chica que conoci hara un par de semanas. - hizo un gesto, como de querer que se dieran dos besos. como fue inutil cojio a Hermioe y a Draco por las muñecas y fue el quien les estrecho la mano.

- Ahora que se dice?

- Encantado.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Muy bien! Ya haveis aprendido los principios basicos de una presentacion formal. Vamos a ese bar. Tengo hambre.... ademas, hacen unas pizzas de muerte.

Se sentaron a cenar, aunque era mas bien tarde.

- Angelo, puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Si Hermione, Claro.

- Tu tambien eres... quiero decir... como Draco?

- Te refieres a si soy brujo? Si puyedo hacer magia?

- Si.

- Si. Tambien soy brujo.

Hermione se quedo sin habla.

- Tu vas a Hogwarts con Draco, no?

- Si, con Malfoy...

- Entonces, conocera a tu novio, no?

- Tu? Con novio? No digas tonterias, Angelo... Esta con novio?

- A mi me ha dicho eso...

- Si, yo. Con novio. Algun problema?

- Quien es. Longbottom? Ah... es weasly.... lo sabia, alguine como tu no puede acabar con otro.

- Draco... dejemos este tema- dijo Angelo, y finalizo lo que podria haver acabado en una discusion.

- Vale.

Acabaron de cenar a las doce.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta?- pregunto Draco.

- Hay una discoteca por aqui cerca... podriamos ir a dar una vuelta...

- Vale, pero yo no tengo mucho dinero... - dijo Hermione- Me he dejado el monedero en casa de mi tia.

- Tu tia?

- Si. Vivo con mi tia. Algun problema?

Draco sonrio de medio lado.

- Yo invito. Llevo dinero, sabes?

- Bueno, pues gracias- dijo Hermione.

- Eso mismo. Gracias, primo.

Entraron en la discoteca y Draco empezo a saludar a gente.

- Son sus amigos de los veranos anteriores ese fue su rollo hace dos años. Ahora es medio puta- dijo señalando a una chica pelirroja. - Aquel era su mejor amigo. Ahora esta en un correccional, sale los fines de semana.

- Vaya... son muggles?-

- No! Todos esos son niños mimados, los hijos de los amigos de sus padres...

Estuvieron en la discoteca hasta las dos.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo Hermione.

- Te acompañamos, vale?

Angelo se fue en busca de Draco. Lo cojio por el hombro y lo trajo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

- Ya es hora de irnos?

- Si- contestaron los dos a al vez.

Salieron al fresco de la noche. Ellos iban sin camiseta, y Hermione se la habia subido de manera que se le veia la barrigga.

- Deberiamos venir otra vez- añadio Angelo.

- Si...

- No!- dijo Draco- No soporto a toda la gente que he visto hoy aqui. Todos me dan repelus...

- Repelus? - pregunto Angelo levantando una ceja.

- Si!

Hermione empezo a reir. Draco y Angleo la imitaros.

- Pero dentro de lo que cabe, ha estado bien, no?

- Si- dijeron los primos.

Acompañaron a Hermione a casa. Llegaron entre risas y empujones.

- Quereis pasar?

Los dos se miraron y Angelo asintio. Hermione entro, endendio la luz y fue derecha a la cocina, a por algo de beber.

- Quereis Coca cola? Un whisky? Chocolate con churros?

- Ostia Hermione, no conocia esa parte de ti...

- Esque solo conoces una de todas mis partes. La de chica empollona. A parte de esa tengo mi parte graciosa, mi parte juerguista, mi parte infantil... Como todos los humanos. Como tu, no?

- Si...

- Ya era hora de que hablarais sin que yo tubiera que decir nada!

Ambos miraron a Angelo.

- Bueno, que quereis?

-Dos coca colas.

Hermione trajo tres coca colas.

- Bebeis de la botella, no? O quereis un vaso?

Se bebieron la coca cola casi de un trago.

- Son las tres y...- empezo Hermione.

- Y media- finalizo Draco.

- No me referia a eso! Me refiero a que son las tres y estoy con un chaval que he visto dos veces y Draco Malfoy, mi peor enemigo, en Italia bebiendome una coca cola despues de una noche de marcha... Es incrieble.

- Pues si- admitio Draco.

- Pues to lo hago muy a menudo.!

Hermione y Draco rieron.

- Draco, es hora de irnos, sabes?

- Si, lo se.

- Bueno, como querais.

Se levantaron los tres a la vez. Se dirigieron a la puerta. Hermione salio y se sento en un pequeño banco de madera que habia. Angelo se sento a un lado y Draco al otro.

- Que vistas mas bonitas- dijo de repente Draco-

Hermione y Angelo miraron a Draco al escuchar esa frase.

- Si! Mirad! El faro, la playa, nosotros...

- Es verdad.

- Bueno Draco, sera mejor que vallamos porque nos pueden regañar,

- Vale.

A Draco le costo levantarse de lo apretujados que estaban.

- Este banco es de dos plazas, sabeis?- dijo Tocandose una pierna, donde se habia echo daño al salir.

- Bueno, Hermione, mañana tienes fiesta?- pregunto Angelo levantadose.

- Si, todo el dia.

- Pues despues de comer te pasamos a buscar y vamos a la playa, vale?

- Vale.

Angelo dio dos besos a Hermione. Hermione dudo un momento, pero dio dos besos a Draco.

- Adios Malfoy- dijo con el tono con el que le habia hablado todo este tiempo anterior.

- Adios Granger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CHAPTER. U.U Draco Malfoy en Bañador..... Dios, Que cosa!! Esque para mi Tom Felton... es algo.... Bueno, sin comentarios, porque como empiece, puedo acabar diciendo cosas calificadas con "R".


End file.
